


Sleeptalking

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sleeptalking, a few months into the future, a little domestic maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has always been a sleeptalker, Mickey was used to it. But he never expected Ian to do something more than just talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeptalking

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt: texts from last night -> (425): So apparently I initiate sex in my sleep

Ian was a sleep talker, and Mickey was starting to finally get used to it. He remembered it from the first night they spend the night together, Ian was constantly mumbling. Sometimes he just babbled unintelligible words, or started humming a stupid song he’d heard right before they went to sleep. Other times, Ian was talking clearly and sometimes even asking things, and Mickey would just answer them and have fun with it.

It was summer again, the room was hot and with a faint smell of sweat and dust and fabric softener. The moon was full and bright and lighting up their room. Mickey didn’t know why he was awake at three thirty in the morning, probably because of the sounds outside. The sounds of the sirens and the L trains passing regularly seemed ten times louder with the window open.

They were both naked and spread out over the bed, the sheets were hanging to the floor and their bodies were sheening with sweat. Normally, they would spoon or sleep as close as possible against each other, limbs entangled and every inch of skin touching. But it was too hot now for any of that.

After waking up, Mickey didn’t feel like falling asleep anytime soon, he took the iPhone he had found on the L last week and started playing candy crush. He started to really get the hang of these games, although most of the times they made him feel like smashing his phone against a wall.

After about half an hour, he got tired of it and threw his phone back on the bedside table. Right when his phone hit the wood, Ian jumped a little and changed position, rolling onto his side looking at Mickey. Mickey did the same and looked at Ian. He watched Ian’s chest move up and down when he was breathing, he watched as Ian frowned with something in his dream, he watched Ian’s hands as they closed and opened again in front of him, as if he was picking something up.

He loved watching Ian sleep, because he could just watch him in silence. At night, Ian wouldn’t constantly talk – that is if he wasn’t sleep talking of course – he wouldn’t constantly ask things or sing top 40 songs. He was peaceful and silent and so fucking beautiful.

The moonlight made his pearly skin glow even more and there was a drop of sweat rolling down from his side to his navel.

“Like what you see,” Ian mumbled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mickey jumped a little and looked away, if the light would be in his face right now, he was sure his cheeks were covered in a light shade of pink.

“What?” he tried to act cool, which clearly didn’t work. Ian kept smiling; his eyes were still closed as he came closer to Mickey.

“Kiss me,” Ian pouted his lips.

“Ian go to sleep.”

“I want you to kiss me first,” he mumbled, words a little drunk with sleep.

So Mickey did, he gave Ian a quick peck on the lips and pulled away again. Ian had a smug look on his face, nothing Mickey hadn’t seen before, but still, something was off.

“Call that a kiss?” Ian mumbled again. What’s up with the mumbling?

Mickey got closer to kiss him again, when his lips touched Ian’s, the redhead pulled him closer by his neck. He didn’t put a lot of movement in the kiss, neither did he actually kiss Mickey back; he just let the older boy kiss him.

When Mickey pulled away again, Ian was pouting like a kid.

“I don’t get more?”

“No.”

“Oh baby you are no fun, I had plans with this y’know,” Ian rolled and put his hand on Mickey’s ass, kneading it and wiggling his eyebrows again. Mickey took his hand and pushed it away.

“I told you, to never call me baby ever again, not after the prank you pulled on Christmas, and it’s four in the morning I wanna sleep.”

Ian didn’t listen; instead he put his hands back onto Mickey’s body that was still turned to him. He dropped one hand on Mickey’s hip and another on his chest as he rolled closer.

“You know you want to,” Ian’s words were slurred again.

“Ian,” Mickey sighed.

Ian came closer until his lips were against Mickey’s ear, “I wanna fuck you Mickey, so hard, you won’t even remember your name.”

Ian didn’t move anymore, he just stayed there with his face buried in Mickey’s neck and after about half a minute, Mickey was more than just annoyed. He pushed Ian off and noticed that his eyes were closed.

“Go to fucking sleep,” he grumbled and Ian frowned.

“I am sleeping,” Ian’s voice was completely different, it was normal again, not slurred, just filled with sleep and a little hoarse.

“Yeah like hell you were,” Mickey rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt Ian move closer again, his eyes now open.

“What’s wrong?” now Ian’s voice sounded annoyed, with no reason whatsoever.

“You  _just_  kept whining my fucking ears off, begging to fuck me and you ask  _me_  what’s wrong? Good one.”

Ian sat up, leaning onto his elbows he frowned, “what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Stop joking, seriously or imma just sleep downstairs.”

“I’m joking? I was sleeping, you woke me up.”

“You couldn’t get your hands off me and said you wanted to fuck me, you can’t seriously be saying that you don’t remember right?”

“I don’t,” Ian frowned, he was confused, but Mickey laughed.

“The sleep talking is one thing, but I never heard about people fucking in their sleep.”

“I initiate sex in my sleep?”

“Apparently.”

“Awesome,” Ian smiled and he lay back again and shuffled closer to Mickey, wrapping his arm around his waist and turning him so they were spooning.

“Always the little spoon,” Mickey sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Ian smiled in his neck and so did Mickey. He might actually get some sleep tonight, and even though it’s too hot to sleep like this, they didn’t care. The sweat between them made them feel like they were melting together. Mickey was finally drifting away, when Ian decided to do what he does best.  _He started talking._

“Y’know, maybe next time, you shouldn’t wake me up? Do you think I’ll wake up during or maybe when I come? Or maybe not at all, that would be creepy right? Oh my god, imagine if w-,”

“Ian, go to fucking sleep.”

Ian finally shut up, and they fell asleep together, luckily, Ian didn’t do anything close to talking again that night.


End file.
